Ungeahnte Tiefen
Es war früh morgens und mein Verlangen nach einem schönen, dampfenden Kaffee wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Das einzige, was meine Müdigkeit etwas linderte, war die salzige Meeresluft. Wie lange war ich schon wach? 3 Stunden? 4 Stunden? Ich seufzte. Mein Job als Meeresbiologe lag mir zwar sehr am Herzen, aber an den Schlafmangel gewöhnte ich mich nie. Am Horizont des Meeres ging langsam die Sonne auf und vertrieb sehr rasch die Dunkelheit. Ich ging an die Reling und schaute in die Ferne. Momente wie dieser – wenn man morgens, auf einem Forschungsschiff, mitten im indischen Ozean stand und nichts hörte, außer das Rauschen der See und dabei den Sonnenaufgang genoss – gehörten zu den schönsten Erlebnissen, die ich fast wöchentlich erlebte. „Arnold!“, hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir. Einerseits freute ich mich, sie zu hören, aber andererseits bedeutete sie auch, dass meine kurze Verschnaufpause vorbei war. Ich drehte mich um und sah wie meine Kollegin Johanna Lundgren lächelnd auf mich zu kam. Sie war 35 und somit 4 Jahre älter als ich. Gold-braune Haare vielen auf ihre Schultern. Ich war immer der Meinung, dass ihre Haarfarbe einen äußerst guten Farbkontrast zu ihren Sommersprossen darstellte, aber sie schien das irgendwie nicht so zu sehen. Ich grinste bei ihrem Anblick, und das nicht zuletzt, weil sie zwei dampfende Kaffeebecher bei sich trug. „Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte sie und drückte mir einen der beiden Kaffeebecher in die Hand. „Joa, bin ein Bisschen müde, aber ansonsten ist alles okay.“, antwortete ich, „Und ist es bei dir?“ „Ja, passt schon.“, sagte sie. Da unser letztes Treffen gerade erst zwei Tage her war, hatten wir uns nicht sonderlich viel neues zu erzählen, weshalb wir direkt zu dem Thema kamen, weswegen wir hier waren. Vor drei Wochen wurde hier, im indischen Ozean eine Frequenz aufgenommen, welche niemand genau zuordnen konnte. Wir sollten die Sache genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. „Es wird höchstwahrscheinlich ein Buckelwal sein.“, meinte ich, als wir zusammen in Richtung des Labors gingen, „Zumindest klang es stark nach Walgesängen.“ „Das denke ich ehrlich gesagt auch.“, antwortete Johanna, „Aber die Tiefe, aus welcher das Geräusch aufgenommen wurde, wäre es mehr als ungewöhnlich für einen Buckelwal.“ Das stimmte allerdings. Das Geräusch musste aus einer Tiefe jenseits des Sonnenlichts entstanden sein. Wenn es tatsächlich ein Buckelwal war, dann wäre er vermutlich jetzt tot. Zudem mussten wir bedenken, dass die Tiefsee nahezu unerforscht ist und es deshalb quasi alles mögliche sein könnte. Trotzdem hielt ich es doch für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass wir dort irgendetwas neues finden würden. Das änderte aber in keinster Weise etwas an der Tatsache, dass ich mich wie ein kleines Kind auf den Tauchgang freute. Die unergründlichen und mystischen Weiten des Ozeans mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, machte meinen Job zu einer Bereicherung meines Lebens. Ich und Johanna philosophierten noch auf dem kompletten Weg zum Hauptlabor, was wir wohl alles sehen würden. Im Labor angekommen, empfing uns direkt der Leiter dieser Expedition Kenneth Ross. „Dr. Johanna Lundgren und Dr. Arnold Forsberg. Schön, dass sie hier sind.“, begrüßte er uns freundlich. Ich hatte mit Kenneth Ross bisher nur sehr wenig zu tun gehabt, doch auf mich machte er einen sehr pflichtbewussten Eindruck. Wir grüßten zurück und Ross deutete auf einige Stühle an einem Tisch, auf welchen wir uns dankend niederließen. „Also...“, begann Ross das Gespräch, „Sie wissen warum sie hier sind. Hier wurde eine Frequenz aufgezeichnet, welche wir nicht deuten konnten.“ „Ja, das wissen wir.“, antwortete ich, „Wir halten die Theorie am wahrscheinlichsten, dass es sich dabei um einen Buckelwal handeln könnte, welcher sich in tiefere Gewässer gewagt hat.“ „Das wäre, nach den Informationen, die Sie bekommen haben zwar am wahrscheinlichsten,“, begann Ross, „allerdings haben wir neue Erkenntnisse, über das Geräusch in Erfahrung gebracht. Ursprünglich dachten wir, dass das Geräusch seinen Ursprung in etwa 500 – 600 Metern tiefe gestammt haben muss. Mittlerweile haben wir aber herausgefunden, dass die Frequenz in mindestens 1500 Metern entstanden ist. Für Buckelwale eine unerreichbare Tiefe.“ Ich überlegte. In solchen Tiefen trieben sich für gewöhnlich Pottwale herum, allerdings gab es zum Einen in dieser Gegend kaum Pottwale und zum Anderen hörte sich die Aufnahme überhaupt nicht nach einem Pottwal an. „Also werden wir heute deutlich tiefer tauchen, als ursprünglich vorgesehen?“, fragte Johanna. Ross nickte: „Ja. Wir haben bereits alles dafür vorbereitet. In zwei Stunden kann es losgehen. Ich denke mal, dass Sie bereit sind.“ Ich und Johanna nickten. „Wer wird uns eigentlich während des Tauchgangs begleiten?“, fragte ich. „Nun.“, sagte Ross, „Das U-Boot wird gesteuert von Captain Tavares Holm. Ich denke nicht, dass sie bereits das Vergnügen mit ihm hatten, aber er fährt schon seit 25 Jahren unter dem Meeresspiegel und ist der qualifizierteste Captain, mit dem ich je zu tun gehabt habe. Für Bild- und Tonaufnahmen ist Sharona Brodskij zuständig. Sie kennen sie schon, nehme ich an?“ Selbstverständlich kannten wir Sharona schon lange. Sie hat für uns bei den allermeisten Forschungsreisen die Fotos gemacht. Ich empfand sie immer als sehr freundlich, wenn auch hin und wieder etwas zu impulsiv. „Und zu guter Letzt.“, fuhr Ross fort, „Wird sie mein Praktikant Maximilian Giger als Assistent zur Hand gehen.“ Er nickte zu einem Jungen am anderen Ende des Raumes, welcher an einem Schreibtisch saß und etwas, in ein Heft schrieb. Er schien noch ziemlich jung zu sein. Ich schätzte ihn nicht auf über zwanzig ein. Als Ross meinen offensichtlich kritischen Blick bemerkte, sagte er sofort: „Sie müssen sich absolut keine Sorgen um seine Kompetenz machen. Er war schon bei mehreren Tauchgängen dabei. Zugegeben, er war bisher nie tiefer, als 200 Metern, allerdings hat er alle Tests bestanden, welche ihn für einen Tauchgang in die Tiefsee qualifizieren. Ich halte ihn für einen der engagiertesten von meinen Mitarbeitern.“ Ob er uns tatsächlich eine Hilfe wäre, würde sich zeigen lassen. Ich hielte es aber für unwahrscheinlich, dass Ross jemanden bei dieser Expedition zulassen würde, von dem er nicht vollständig überzeugt wäre. Da wir keine Zeit unnötig verschwenden wollten, beendeten wir das Gespräch und machten uns auf den Weg zum Hauptdeck. Die neue Erkenntnis über das seltsame Geräusch, hatte meine Neugierde um ein Vielfaches erhöht. Natürlich hätte es immer noch sein können, dass das Gerät, welches die Frequenz aufgezeichnet hat, bloß ein eine Fehlfunktion hatte und deshalb ein altbekanntes Geräusch, seltsam klingen gelassen hat, aber da die Tiefsee nahezu unerforscht war, könnten wir auch ganz kurz vor einer großen Entdeckung stehen. Als wir das Hauptdeck betraten, viel mir sofort das Kran ins Augen, welcher gerade das U-Boot zu Wasser ließ. Es war nicht das größte Unterseeboot, was ich je gesehen habe, aber für eine fünfköpfige Crew war es angemessen. Es waren jede Menge Arbeiter damit beschäftigt, das Boot ins Wasser zu bekommen, außer zwei Personen, die dort standen und das Szenario beobachteten. Eine erkannte ich sofort, an den kurzen schwarzen Haaren und dem Fotoapparat im Anschlag. „Hallo Sharona!“, rief ich ihr zu und sie drehte sich mit einem freudestrahlenden Gesicht um. Sie war schon immer ein sehr begeisterungsfähiger Mensch gewesen und bei einem Tauchgang, schien sie nicht mehr bremsbar zu sein. „Schön, dass ihr endlich hier seid. Es geht gleich los.“, sagte Sharona zu uns. Jetzt drehte sich auch die Person, zu ihrer Rechten zu uns um. Es war ein Mann, den ich auf Mitte fünfzig schätzte. Seine Haare waren schon stark angegraut und sein Gesicht hatte bereits viele Falten. Trotzdem schien er einen sehr guten Körperbau zu haben. Das musste der Captian sein. „Hallo.“, begrüßte ich ihn, „Ich schätze mal, dass sie Captain Tavares Holm sind?“ „Ja.“, antwortete er mit einem finsterem Blick, „Und sie sind einer dieser Wissenschaftler, die ich runter bringen soll, nicht wahr?“ Ich nickte leicht irritiert von seiner schroffen Art, sagte aber dennoch weiterhin freundlich: „Ja, mein Name ist Arnold Frosberg. Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen.“ Ich streckte ihm meiner Hand entgegen. Er ergriff sie ließ sie aber fast sofort wieder los. Johanna stellte stellte sich ebenfalls vor. Wir gingen noch einmal den geplanten Ablauf unserer Reise durch. Es schien wohl schon jedem alles bekannt zu sein, aber Sorgfalt wurde hier eben großgeschrieben. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das U-Boot in die richtige Position gebracht wurde und sich die obere Luke öffnete. „Also...“, begann Ross, „Dann wünsche ich euch viel Erfolg bei eurer Reise und hoffentlich...“ Doch dann er verstummte abrupt, als jemand rief: „Wartet!“ Wir drehten uns um und sahen wie der Praktikant von Ross herbeirannte. „Tut mir Leid.“, keuchte er, als er bei uns ankam, „Ich war so in meinen Bericht vertieft, dass ich komplett die Zeit vergessen habe. Kommt nicht wieder vor.“ Offensichtlich war der Junge völlig außer Atem und noch dazu in heller Aufregung. „Ach, ich habe mich noch gar nicht allen vorgestellt.“, fuhr er fort und reichte jedem einmal die Hand, „Mein Name ist Maximilian Giger. Ich soll euch auf der Fahrt zur Hand gehen. Am Besten, ich setze mich schon mal rein, es soll ja gleich losgehen.“ Maximilian kletterte zügig, ohne eine Antwort unsererseits abzuwarten, durch die Luke in das U-Boot. Er war zweifelsfrei sehr aufgeregt. „Okay, also...“, begann Ross erneut, welcher offensichtlich den Fanden verloren hatte, „Dann gute Reise und viel Erfolg.“ Wir bedankten uns und stiegen ebenfalls ein. „Gehört diese halbe Portion zu Ihnen?“, fragte mich Holm leise und nickte zu Maximilian rüber. Offensichtlich war er nicht sonderlich erfreut über seine Anwesenheit. Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Der gehört zu Ross. Er soll uns assistieren.“ Holm gab ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich und setzte sich ans Steuer. Das U-Boot war ein Stück geräumiger, als es noch vor ein paar Jahren der Fall gewesen ist. Vorne war ein großes Fenster samt einer umfangreichen Ansammlung verschiedener Geräte, welche zum Steuern und Navigieren des Tauchbootes dienten. An den Seiten befanden sich jeweils zwei kleinere Bullaugen, die kaum größer als mein Kopf waren. In der Mitte des Bootes standen die verschiedensten Utensilien, welche alles Relevante aufzeichnen sollten, was uns begegnen könnte. An der linken Wand stand ein kleiner, einbeiniger Beistelltisch zusammen mit einigen Stühlen. Wenn man in Betracht zog, dass der Raum geschätzt 3,5 Quadratmeter groß war, wurde der vorhandene Platz überraschend produktiv genutzt. Ich und Johanna setzten uns an jeweils ein Bullauge, da es noch einige Zeit dauern sollte, bis wir die gewünschte Tiefe erreichten. Sharona brachte die Aufnahmegeräte in die von ihr gewünschte Position und Maximilian setzte sich an den Tisch. „Wenn niemand was dagegen hat, werde ich die Reise protokollieren.“, sagte er in die Runde. „Ja, ist okay.“, meinte Johanna. Das U-Boot startete in tauchte unter. Es war, als würde man durch ein Portal gleiten, und sich plötzlich in einer völlig anderen Welt befinden. Vor uns erstreckten sich die schier unendlichen Weiten der Meere. Viele Lebewesen waren noch nicht zu sehen, was aber auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Nirgends war der Meeresboden oder irgendein Abhang zu sehen. Wir glitten durch die blaue Unendlichkeit in eine Tiefe, die für das menschliche Auge unwirklich erschien. Immer weiter weg vom Sonnenlicht. Obwohl das bei weitem nicht mein erster Tauchgang war, faszinierte mich diese Anblick jedes Mal aufs Neue. Nach einigen Minuten fragte Maximilian: „Wie lange dauert es eigentlich, bis wir die gewünschte Tiefe erreicht haben?“ „Warte einfach, bis ich die Lichter einschalte.“, antwortete Holm offensichtlich genervt. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was wir finden werden?“, fragte der Junge jetzt mich. „Ich wäre mir gar nicht mal so sicher, ob wir überhaupt irgendetwas finden.“, sagte ich, „Die Tiefsee zu erforschen ist äußerst schwierig. Der extreme Lichtmangel ist nur ein Grund dafür von vielen.“ „Aber falls wir den Ursprung des Geräuschs finden.“, bohrte er nach, „Was könnte es Ihrer Meinung nach sein?“ Ich überlegte. Eigentlich hatte ich jetzt nicht vor gehabt ein Interview zu geben. „Wenn wir das wüssten, wären wir jetzt nicht ihr, oder?“, kam mir Johanna zur Hilfe. Maximilian gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und merkte offenbar aus der Stimmlage heraus, dass jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit für Fragen war. War sanken immer tiefer und mit zunehmender Tiefe, verblasste auch das Sonnenlicht nach und nach. Der Captain schaltete das Licht ein und rief zu uns: „Wir sind jetzt ungefähr auf 1000 Meter.“ Ein schwaches Dämmerlicht erhellte noch das überraschend fischleere Meer. Schweigend saßen wir in dieser metallenen Kapsel und warteten auf irgendein Ereignis. Auch wenn es noch ein paar hundert Meter bis zur gewünschten Tiefe dauerte, achtete ich auf alles, was ein Hinweis sein könnte. Der Rest der Besatzung schien recht ruhig zu sein. Nur Maximilian rutschte etwas nervös auf seinen Platz herum, was aber nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Als ich zum ersten Mal in ähnliche Tiefen getaucht bin, war ich auch sehr aufgeregt. Nach einiger Zeit hörten wir Holm sagen: „Wir haben jetzt die gewünschte Tiefe erreicht.“ Wie auf Kommando sprang ich auf und ging zu ihm rüber, um einen Blick auf das Radar zu werfen. Darauf war allerdings nichts nennenswertes zu sehen. Tatsächlich war eher überraschend wenig zu sehen. Die Tiefsee war zwar nicht für ihr enge Population bekannt, aber dennoch hatte ich etwas mehr erwartet. Ich stand noch ein paar Minuten, gebannt auf das Radar blickend, in der Erwartung, jeder Zeit etwas zu entdecken, doch da war nichts. Irgendwann begab ich mich leicht ernüchtert zu meinem Platz zurück und schaute aus dem Bullauge, was aber trotz der Beleuchtung fast sinnlos war. Die Finsternis verschlang mittlerweile den noch so geringsten Lichtstrahl. Jetzt stand Johanna auf und sah sich das Radar an. „Siehst du irgendwas?“, fragte ich in der Hoffnung, dass sich inzwischen etwas getan hätte. Zu meiner Enttäuschung antwortete sie: „Nein.“ Ich sah wieder nach draußen. „Oder... Moment mal.“, begann sie in einem argwöhnischen Ton. „Was ist los?“, fragte ich aufgeregt und glaubte nur um Haaresbreite vor einer Entdeckung zu stehen. Sie jedoch ging nicht auf meine Frage ein, sondern fragte stattdessen Holm: „Captain, können Sie mir sagen was das ist?“ „Hm?“, gab Holm von sich und beugte sich zum Radar rüber. „Ach! Immer dieser kaputte Scheiße! Ich könnte kotzen! Ganz ehrlich!“, hörte ich ihn lauthals fluchen. Jetzt stand ich auf und ging ebenfalls zu Johanna und Holm hinüber. „Was ist los?“, fragte ich leicht erschrocken nach. „Ich glaube das Radar ist kaputt.“, meinte Johanna zu mir. „Genau.“, knurrte Holm und er wurde zunehmend zorniger, „Da sagen mir diese Schwachköpfe...“, er fing an eine Stimme nachzuäffen, „Ja, wir haben alles auf den neusten Stand der Technik gebracht. Da funktioniert alles tadellos. Es kann nichts schiefgehen.“ Er machte eine Pause um sich zu sammeln: „Besteht diese Welt nur noch aus Amateuren? Sollen wir jetzt hier mit 2 Metern Sichtweite herumfahren?“ Ich traute mich erst gar nicht irgendeinen Versuch zu unternehmen, ihn zu beruhigen. Es folgte eine Pause, in der niemand ein Wort sagte. Bis Maximilian meinte: „Vielleicht sendet auch jemand ein Störsignal.“ „Klappe dahinten!“, fuhr Holm ihn an und Maximilian verstummte sofort. „Störsignal.“, wiederholte Holm nochmal kopfschüttelnd, „Wir sind hier außerhalb von jedwedem Krisengebiet und der quatscht hier irgendwas von einem Störsignal.“ Direkt darauf griff er sich das Funkgerät und sprach mit gedämpften Zorn hinein: „Zentrale bitte kommen. Wir haben hier ein Problem. Over.“ „Hier ist die Zentrale. Benötigen sie Hilfe? Over.“, kam es aus dem Funkgerät. „Nein.“, antwortete Holm, „Das Radar wurde irgendjemandem fehlerhaft installiert. Die Mission ist nicht mehr ausführbar. Wir werden in ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden bei euch auftauchen. Over.“ „Verstanden. Over.“, kam es wieder dem Funkgerät. „Ach ja.“, begann Holm noch einmal, „Seid bitte so gut und kramt mir den Verantwortlichen für diese Scheiße heraus. Ich muss mit dem mal ein paar ernsthaft Worte wechseln. Over.“ Da keine weitere Antwort aus dem Funkgerät kam, knallte er es unsanft zurück und lenkte das U-Boot nach oben. Wir setzten uns wieder hin. Niemand sagte ein Wort und die Entdeckerfreude von vorhin war zu einer sehr deprimierenden Stimmung gewechselt. Auch wenn ich traurig war, über den abrupten Abbruch der Expedition, so war mein Mitleid für den Kerl, der für das Radar verantwortlich gewesen ist noch größer. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da geschah es plötzlich. Eine unfassbare Erschütterung traf das U-Boot mit einer Wucht, wie sie mit vom Himmel regnenden Vulkanbomben vergleichbar wäre. Sharona und Maximilian schrien. Alle riss es von den Sitzen und mich schleuderte es schmerzhaft gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Holms Stimme war das erste, was wir hörte: „Unser Antrieb ist ausgefallen. Wir sinken ab.“ Ich rappelte mich auf und versuchte die Situation zu realisieren. „Was zum Teufel war das?“, keuchte Sharona, „Irgendein Tier oder so?“ „Kein Tier, dass hier unten lebt, hätte die Kraft oder die Intention uns anzugreifen.“, sagte Johanna, die ebenfalls sehr aufgewühlt schien. „Vielleicht wurden wir von einem Torpedo getroffen.“, meinte Maximilian. „Sei nicht albern, Junge.“, sagte Holm kurz angebunden, „Wenn dem so wäre, dann wären wir jetzt alle tot.“ Er öffnete eine Klappe, nahe dem Steuer, in welchem sich mehrere Kabel befanden und begann darin herumzuwerkeln. Ich schaute weiterhin aus dem Bullauge in der Hoffnung das ausmachen zu können, was uns gerammt hat. Währenddessen spürte ich, wie wir uns immer mehr dem Grund des Ozeans nährten. Ich war innerlich in heller Aufregung. Plötzlich sah ich etwas. In der unendlichen Schwärze bewegte sich was. Ich konnte nichts genaueres erkennen, doch ich war mir sicher etwas gesehen zu haben. Gerade, als ich die Anderen daraus hinweisen wollte, tauchte es direkt vor dem Bullauge auf. Ich stieß einen kurzen Schrei auf und wich reflexartig zurück. Vor dem Fenster war ein Auge, mit einem geschätzten Durchmesser von zwei Metern. Es verschwand ebenso schnell , wie es erschienen war. Wie in einer Schockstarre lag ich auf dem Boden und konnte nicht glauben, was uns eben durch das Bullauge beobachtet hatte. Langsam drehte ich mich zu den Anderen, die, nach ihren Gesichtsausdrücken schließend, es ebenfalls gesehen haben. Es hatte uns allen die Sprache verschlagen, bis Johanna mit einem unüberhörbaren Anflug von Angst in der Stimme sagte: „Was war...?“ Doch sie wurde von einer zweiten Erschütterung unterbrochen. Doch diese war deutlich sanfter als die Erste und ließ uns schlussfolgern, dass unser U-Boot irgendwo gelandet sein musste. Holm war der Erste, der sich wieder sammelte: „Jetzt reißen wir uns alle mal am Riemen, verstanden?! Offen gestanden behagt mir diese Situation ebenso wenig, wie euch und eines müssen wir uns bewusst machen: Wenn hier eine riesige Kreatur ihr Unwesen treibt, und sie es aufs Tauchboot abgesehen hat, können wir jede Sekunde tot sein.“ Alle hingen an seinen Worten, auch wenn sie uns in noch größeres Unbehagen versetzten. „Deshalb brauchen wir jetzt einen Plan.“, fuhr er fort, „Ich denke wir sind uns alle einig, dass wir hier so schnell wie möglich weg müssen. Dafür habe ich den Antrieb soweit repariert, allerdings scheint sich am hinteren Teil des Bootes etwas gelockert zu haben. Folgendes muss getan werden: Zwei Leute gehen da raus. Einer schraubt dort wieder alles Fest und ein Anderer hält das notwendige Licht. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich den Motor zu starten, damit wir keine Zeit verlieren und hoffentlich den nächsten Tag noch erleben werden.“ Der Plan erschloss sich mir nicht ganz. „Sekunde.“, widersprach ich, „Wir sind hier über 1000 Meter unter Wasser. Wie stellen sie sich das vor? Wir brauchen hoch moderne Taucheranzüge um draußen nicht sofort vom Wasserdruck zerquetscht zu werden und außerdem müssen können wir nirgends raus, ohne, dass hier sofort alles geflutet wird.“ Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam von den anderen, außer von Holm. Dieser erwiderte energisch: „Doch es geht. Diese U-Boot wurde noch für einen Tauchgang ausgerüstet, der in ein paar Tagen stattfinden sollte. Die Taucheranzüge befinden hinten in einem Schrank. Sie sind stabil genug, um dem Druck standzuhalten, und dazu haben sie noch eine eingebaute Bewegungshilfe, die Bewegungen unter dem hohen Wasserdruck vereinfachen sollen.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, damit die Informationen bei uns ankamen. Dann fuhr er fort: „Das einzige Problem an diesen Anzügen, ist die Tatsache, dass sie eher für höhere Ebenen gemacht wurde. Den Druck von hier unten sollten sie zwar trotzdem standhalten, allerdings wird die Bewegungshilfe viel mehr Energie benötigen und deshalb wird die, ohnehin schon geringe Laufzeit des Akkus, sehr schnell vorbei sein. Ihr solltet euch deshalb beeilen.“ „Und wie sollen wir hier raus kommen?“, fragte ich immer noch kritisch. „Es gibt am hinteren Teil des Tauchbootes so eine Art kleiner Raum. Der sieht sehr unscheinbar aus und ist euch wahrscheinlich deshalb nicht aufgefallen. Dort kann man sich einschließen und ich kann dann den Raum nach außen öffnen. Ihr repariert alles, was notwendig ist, kommt zurück und ich schließe den Raum wieder. Durch eine eingebaute Hochdruckpumpe befördere ich das Wasser dann nach draußen und im besten Falle können wir dann zurück zum Schiff. Einverstanden?“ Wir nickten. Auch wenn mir tausend mögliche Szenarien im Kopf umherschwirrten, bei denen wir aller sterben würden, so war das die beste Alternative, die wir hatten. „Gut.“, sagte Holm und fragte, „Wer würde es sich denn zutrauen, die Reparatur durchzuführen?“ Er blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Nach einer kurzen, in der jeder zu Boden guckte, meldete sich Sharona zu Wort: „Ich habe vor etwa vier Monaten eine Reportage über Maschinenbau, die für den Einsatz unter Wasser gedacht sind, gemacht. Ich habe zwar selbst nirgends mitgearbeitet, aber...“ „Perfekt!“, sagte Holm euphorisch, „Und wer hier hat die größte Taucherfahrung?“ Als sich niemand etwas sagte, meldete ich mich. Es war zwar schon ein knappes Jahr her, aber damals habe ich hauptsächlich an Korallenriffen geforscht und da musste ich fast täglich tauchen. Holm teilte mich als Lichthalter ein. Zugegeben, ich hatte eine unvorstellbare Angst da rausgehen zu müssen, und es kostete mich meine komplette Überwindungskraft es trotzdem zu tun, aber tatenlos herumzusitzen und auf ein Wunder zu warten, was, wenn überhaupt, viel zu spät kommen würde, war noch schlimmer. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis ich und Sharona in den Taucheranzügen steckten. Sie waren eng und durch die zwei großen Sauerstoffflaschen auch sehr schwer, aber das war momentan unser geringstes Problem. Holm führte uns in die Kammer, die man nach außen öffnen konnte. „Also.“, sagte er abschließend, „Ihr befestigt diese Stahlseile an euren Gürteln, damit ihr nicht zu weit hinaus gespült werdet.“ Er gab uns beiden jeweils ein Stahlseil, deren Enden an die Wand der Kammer verankert waren. Ich befestigte das andere Ende an meinem Gürtel. „Eure Helme sind über Funk miteinander verbunden.“, erklärte Holm, „Solange ihr euch nicht mehr als fünfzig Meter voneinander entfernt könnt ihr miteinander reden.“ Wir setzten unsere Helme auf und drehten sie fest. Holm gab mir eine Taschenlampe, wie sie für gewöhnlich bei der Erkundung von Unterwasserhöhlen benutzt wurde und Sharona eine Art Lederriemen, an welchem mehrere Werkzeuge befestigt waren. Diesen legte sie sich um und Holm schloss die Tür. Ich war angespannt wie seit langem nicht mehr. Meine Knie schlotterten und ich spürte, wie Schweiß über mein Gesicht lief. „Keine Sorge, es wird alles gutgehen.“, hörte ich Sharonas Stimme in meinem Helm. Sie selbst klang allerdings auch nicht sonderlich überzeugt. Ich wollte ihr antworten, doch es fielen mir einfach keine Wörter ein. Ich stand einfach nur da und starrte auf die Wand, die sich jede Sekunde öffnen sollte. Ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, mich in der Rolle eines Märtyrers zu befinden, was das Pochen meines Herzens nur verstärkte. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Wand vor mir. Schwarze Fluten schossen in einer unfassbaren Geschwindigkeit in den Raum und spülten uns nach draußen. Es war, als hätte man uns in die Unendlichkeit des Weltraumes katapultiert. Unser Flug in die Finsternis wurde abrupt mit einem kräftigen Ruck am Stahlseil beendet. Ich schaltete die Taschenlampe ein. Obwohl das Licht verhältnismäßig stark war, konnte es nicht die Dunkelheit um uns herum bezwingen. Ich fühlte mich schutzlos ausgeliefert vor allem, was hier draußen lauern könnte, doch ich versuchte meine Angst in den Hintergrund zu rücken, denn dafür war keine Zeit. Wir schwammen zum hinteren Teil des U-Bootes. Es schien auf einer Art Bergspitze zu sehen, da drumherum keinerlei Ebene oder ähnliches war; nur ein steil abfallender Abhang. Ich hielt die Taschenlampe auf den Teil, an welchen Sharona herumschraubte und wartete in der Hoffnung, dass wir alleine blieben, sofern wir es jetzt waren. Plötzlich lenkte etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. In der Ferne, geschätzt mehrere Meter unter uns, blinkte ein Licht in regelmäßigen Abständen. Es sah auf den ersten Blick nicht besonders hell aus, doch als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie gering die Sichtweite in dieser Tiefe war, so musste das Licht enorm hell sein. Plötzlich riss mich Sharona aus meinen Gedanken. „Arnold! Konzentriere dich bitte.“, ermahnte sie mich in einem leicht gereizten Ton. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, wir ich mit der Taschenlampe geistesabwesend immer tiefer gerutscht bin. „Tut mir Leid.“, entschuldigte ich mich. Sie werkelte weiter an verschiedenen Bauteilen herum, bis das U-Boot ein Brummen von sich gab, was mein Herz vor Freude höher schlagen ließ. „Ich habs geschafft!“, jubelte Sharona. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass wir es tatsächlich geschafft hatten. Voller Erleichterung und neu gewonnener Hoffnung, schwammen wir in Richtung der Kammer, bis uns ein markerschütterndes Geräusch aufschrecken ließ. Es war eine Mischung aus einem Brüllen und einem Heulen. So etwas hatte ich bis jetzt nur einmal gehört. Es war das gleiche Geräusch, weshalb wir diese Expedition überhaupt angetreten sind. Ich drehte mich um auf der Suche nach dem Ursprung des Geräuschs und da sah ich es. Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er glühen, als ich, im schwachen Licht meiner Lampe einen riesigen Körper auf uns zurasen sah. Mein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Plötzlich setzte sich das U-Boot in Bewegung. Offenbar hatten sie dieses Ding auch bemerkt. Es erhob sich von seinem Felsen, und schwamm mit voller Geschwindigkeit los. Eine Sekunde später spürten wir einen starken Ruck an unseren Gürteln, und wurden mitgerissen. Ganz knapp entgingen wir dem riesigen Maul dieses Ungetüms, doch ich konnte seine groben Umrisse erkennen und sah, dass es uns nachjagte. „Wir müssen ins Boot! Schnell!“, rief Sharona und sie begann sich am Seil entlang in Richtung der Kammer zu ziehen. Ich tat es ihr gleich, doch der starke Druck, welcher durch die hohe Geschwindigkeit des Bootes erzeugt wurde, drohte mich jede Sekunde wieder zurückzustoßen. Auf einmal sah ich aus den Augenwinkel, wie diese gigantische Kreatur an uns vorbeizog, ein Kurve machte und erneut frontal auf das U-Boot zuschoss. Es öffnete sein Maul. Wir waren kurz davor, von diesem „Etwas“ für immer verschlungen zu werden. „PASS AUF!“, schrie ich zu Sharona, ruderte mit viel stärkeren Bewegungen auf sie zu, als ich es jemals zuvor geschafft habe, und zog sie beiseite. Das Seeungeheuer rauschte an uns beiden vorbei und schloss sein Maul um das Tauchboot. Für einen kurzen Moment wurden wir mit so einer hohen Geschwindigkeit mitgerissen, sodass mir die Taschenlampe aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Ein durch das Wasser gedämpftes Krachen schallte durch die Tiefsee. Sharona schrie aus Leibeskräften, doch dann verlangsamten wir uns und das Monster verschwand in der Dunkelheit, aus der es gekommen war. Zweifelsfrei hatte es die Stahlseile durchgebissen. Wir schwebten in absoluter Finsternis. Ich sah keinen Boden, ich sah keine Lebewesen, als hätte man meinen Helm mit schwarzem Panzertape überklebt. Sharona fing an bitterlich zu weinen, und ich musste mich stark zurück halten es ihr nicht gleichzutun. Ich wollte ihr Mut machen, doch ich sah nirgendwo einen Ausweg. Wir waren weit über tausend Meter entfernt von der Wasseroberfläche. Das Team lebte nicht mehr und auch unser Tod war nur noch eine Frage von Minuten. Panik brach in mir aus und mein Atem wurde schneller. Plötzlich veränderte sich etwas. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Die gewaltigen Wassermassen pressten mich nach unten und ich konnte nicht einmal mehr den Arm haben. „Arnold! Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen!“, hörte ich Sharona schluchzen. „Ich auch.“, erwiderte ich und versuchte ruhig zu klingen, doch es gelang mir nicht, „Die Schwimmhilfe hat wahrscheinlich keinen Strom mehr.“ Während wir sanken bemerkte ich erneut das blinkende Licht auf dem Meeresgrund. Wir sanken direkt darauf zu. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie löste dieses Licht einen Schimmer von Hoffnung in mir aus. Je näher wir dem Licht kamen, desto greller schien es uns entgegen. „Was ist das?“, hörte ich Sharona fragen. „Ich weiß es nicht.“, antwortete ich, „Aber so etwas muss von Menschenhand errichtet worden sein. Vielleicht schaffen wir das noch.“ Wir waren mittlerweile noch tiefer gesunken. Das Licht blendete mich stark, wenn es alle fünf Sekunden aufflammte. Ich kam auf dem schlammigen Grund des Meeres auf, und wurde vom Wasserdruck auf den Boden gepresst; vor mir dieses eigenartige Konstrukt. Ich konnte beim besten Willen nicht bestimmen, was es sein sollte. Das einzige, was ich erkennen konnte war, dass es eine dreieckige Form hatte und offenbar in das, dahinterliegende Bergmassiv, hineingegossen war. Plötzlich hörte einen angsterfüllten Schrei von Sharona, welche schmerzhaft in meinen Ohren wieder hallte. „Was ist los?“, fragte ich zum einen erschrocken und zum anderen wütend. Doch sie musste es mir nicht mehr erklären, denn als ich mich in ihre Richtung wand, sah ich es. Eine Ansammlung von Riesenasseln auf uns zu krabbeln, doch diese Tiere sahen nicht ganz aus wie Riesenasseln. Diese waren mindestens 1 Meter groß, und sie hatten riesige Kauwerkzeuge entwickelt, wie Ameisen sie besaßen. Immer wenn das Licht aufblitzte sah ich, wie sie ein Stück näher gekommen waren. Es waren mindestens zwanzig. Meine Panik erreicht ihren neuen Höhepunkt. Ich und Sharona schrien aus vollem Halse und versuchten weg zu kriechen, doch hinter uns war bloß dieses seltsame Ding und vor uns hatten uns die Riesenasseln eingekreist. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht. Als erstes vielen die Riesenasseln über Sharona her. Ein Ohren zerfetzender Schrei drang durch meinen Helm. Reflexartig versuchten meine Hände meine Ohren zu schützen, doch durch den Helm war das nicht möglich. Ich sah mit an wie diese Viecher Sharona in Stücke rissen. Ihr wurden sämtliche Gliedmaßen abgebissen, um welchen sich eine rote Wolke aus Blut bildete. Noch nie hatte ich jemanden derart schreien gehört. Die Kreaturen rissen sie auseinander. Zuerst entfernten sie ihren Taucheranzug, schmissen die Einzelteile beiseite, und gruben dann ihre Zangen in ihren Körper, bis ihr Schrei verstummte. Geschockt lag ich dar, und war mir bewusst, dass ihr Schrei in wenigen Sekunden, zu meinem Schrei werden wird. Doch dann viel mir etwas auf. Vor mir lagen die Sauerstoffflaschen von Sharonas Taucheranzugs. Instinktiv kroch ich darauf zu und griff sie mir. Mit meiner ganzen Kraft zog ich an den Schläuchen die daran noch befestigt waren, doch sie ließen sich nicht lösen. Die Riesenasseln wurden wieder auf mich aufmerksam und krabbelten auf mich zu. Ich zog noch stärker an den Schläuchen. Ich wusste nicht, ob mein Plan überhaupt funktionieren konnte, und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Das einzige, was ich im Kopf hatte, war die Flasche von den Schläuchen zu befreien. Mit einem Ruck, lösten sie sich. Dann hieß es jetzt oder nie. Ich klammerte mich mit einer Hand so fest ich konnte an die Sauerstoffflaschen, drehte sie mit meiner anderen Hand ganz auf und dann klappte es. Der Luftstrahl aus den Flaschen riss mich in die Höhe. Weg von den Asseln, die mir gierig hinterher starrten. Ich flog immer höher und je weiter ich von diesem blinkenden Objekt entfernte, desto mehr umhüllten mich die Schatten der Tiefsee. Während ich hoffte, dass keines dieser Monster die Verfolgung aufnahm, versuchte ich zu verkraften, was ich gerade gesehen habe. Sharona war tot; ausgeweidet und zerstückelt von den ekelhaftesten Kreaturen, die der Meeresgrund zu bieten hatte. Der Rest der Crew war ebenfalls tot; zermalmt von einem Monster, dessen Existenz mir viel zu unwirklich erschien, als dass ich es wirklich glauben konnte. Während ich mich an den Flaschen festhielt bemerkte ich, dass es langsam heller wurde. Ich konnte meine Umgebung einigermaßen erkennen. Vielleicht schaffte ich es noch an die Oberfläche und konnte den Anderen erzählen, was hier unten vor sich ging. Dieser Gedanke gab mir Kraft und ich klammerte mich fest daran. Nach und nach erhellte sich die Umgebung. Ich glaubte sogar in der Ferne über mir, den Wasserspiegel sehen zu können. Plötzlich nahm meine Geschwindigkeit rapide ab. Die Tauchflaschen hatten keinen Sauerstoff mehr, doch ich konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Der Wasserdruck war mittlerweile gering um zu schwimmen, also kämpfte ich um jeden Meter Höhe, den ich erreichen konnte. Irgendwo da oben war das Schiff. Dort wartete Sicherheit, Ruhe und ein weiteres Leben auf mich. Immer weiter paddelte ich empor. Auf die daraus resultierende Erschöpfung und die Muskelschmerzen achtete ich gar nicht. Nichts durfte mich aufhalten. Plötzlich wurde meine Sicht versperrte. Ein Tentakel schlang sich fest um meinen Helm. Er schien keinem Tintenfisch zu gehören, da er durchsichtig und ohne Saugnäpfe war. Ich packte den Tentakel und versuchte ihn von mir zu lösen, doch er hielt mit einer Kraft fest, die meine bei weitem übertraf. Trotzdem ließ ich nicht locker. Ich zog, zerrte und schlug auf den Tentakel ein. Ich war ganz knapp vor dem Ziel und war fest entschlossen mir diesen Triumph nicht nehmen zu lassen. Auf einmal sah ich, wie sich nach und nach feine Haarrisse über die Scheibe vor einen Augen bildeten. Ich hielt den Atem und schaute nur noch, wie sich die Risse langsam von links nach rechts ihren Weg über die Scheibe meines Helmes bahnten. Mein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in meiner Brust. Wenn diese Scheibe brechen – und sich mein ganzer Anzug mit Wasser füllen würde, so hätte ich keine Chance mehr. Plötzlich schlang sich ein weiterer Tentakel um meinen Bauch, und spürte einen Schmerz, als würden sich hunderte kleine Nadeln in meinen Torso bohren. Für einen Moment schrie ich, doch dann erschlafften meine Glieder. Der Schmerz ließ nach, aber ich konnte meine Umgebung nicht mehr richtig wahrnehmen. Unfähig mich zu wehren, zog mich dieses Ding zu sich heran. Jetzt konnte ich eine Art Körper erkennen, an denen die Tentakeln befestigt waren. Er war genauso durchsichtig wie die Fangarme, doch ich konnte keine Organe oder irgendein spezielles Körperteil erkennen. Fast so als wäre dieses Tier eine Qualle. Ich wurde durch eine enge Öffnung gequetscht und, lag dort mitten im Körper von dieser schleimigen Kreatur. Mittlerweile hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich nichts über das Meer wusste. Ich lag in der Magentasche eine Qualle, die über dreimal so groß war, als die bisher bekannte größte Quallenart. Ob das Gift, das die Qualle mir injiziert hatte wohl tödlich war? Aber eigentlich spielte das keine Rolle. Wenn mich sowohl das Gift als auch die Verdauungszellen der Qualle nicht töteten, so würde das mit Sicherheit der schon bald auftretende Sauerstoffmangel sein. Könnten die Verdauungszellen dieses Tieres überhaupt durch meinen Taucheranzug dringen? Vermutlich schon; zumindest hatten es auch die Nesselzellen an den seinen Tentakeln geschafft. Ich gab mir Mühe, mich mit meinem Tod abzufinden. Innerlich weinte ich, und wenn das Gift keine komplette Lähmung erzeugt hätte, so hätte ich bestimmt auch äußerlich geweint. Ich dachte an meine Freunde, meine Familie und alle Menschen, die ich liebte. Die vier tapferen Menschen, die mit mir abgetaucht sind und jetzt tot waren. Ich war noch nicht bereit für den Tod; ich hatte doch noch so viel vor, aber meine Situation war aussichtslos. Es wurde langsam wieder dunkler, um mich herum. Die Qualle schwamm zurück in die Tiefe hinab. Zurück zu den Ort, der sich als die Hölle selbst, in mein Gehirn gebrannt hatte. Mein Kopf gab den Befehl, zu schreien und zu kämpfen, doch mein Körper blieb regungslos. Etwas schwamm mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf uns zu. Ich konnte nur die Silhouette erkennen, welche mir erschreckend bekannt vorkam. Es war dieser Koloss eines Lebewesens, welcher unser U-Boot verschluckt hatte und er schoss geradewegs auf uns zu. Ich war mir sicher, dass er die Qualle und damit auch mich fressen wollte, doch kurz bevor er uns erreichte, machte er eine Kurve und schwamm neben uns her. Zum ersten Mal konnte ich von ihm mehr, als nur den Umriss erkennen. Er war riesig. Mindestens 50 Meter lang und hatte den Kopf eines Pottwals mit dem Unterschied, dass sein Kiefer viel breiter war. Statt Flossen wuchsen ihm riesige, froschartige Hände an den Seiten und sein Hinterleib ähnelte stark dem einer Muräne. Wie konnte ein Wesen wie dieses so lange unentdeckt bleiben? Es ergab keinen Sinn. Das Licht schwand mit der Zeit dahin, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich meine Sichtweite erneut auf wenige Meter beschränkte. Allerdings gab es diesmal eine Lichtquelle, und zwar die Qualle selbst. Sie leuchtete in einer blauen Farbe und gab zumindest die Sicht auf alles frei, was sich direkt drumherum an Lebewesen herumtrieb. Die Verdauung schien noch nicht eingesetzt zu haben. Zumindest spürte ich nichts, was darauf schließen ließe. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach an dem betäubenden Gift, und in Wirklichkeit waren schon große Teile meines Körpers zersetzt. Ein Schauer lief mir bei diesem Gedanken über den Rücken. In der Ferne sah ich erneut das blinkende Licht. Die Qualle steuerte direkt darauf zu. Es kam immer näher und näher. Wir waren schon auf dem Meeresgrund angelangt und glitten auf das Licht zu. Ich sah die zerfetzten, abgenagten Leichenteile von Sharona im Schlamm liegen und die Riesenasseln, die sich noch darum tummelten. Ein Würgereiz ergriff mich und ich konnte mich nur mit großer Mühe vom Kotzen abhalten. Die Qualle war jetzt direkt vor dem blinkenden Objekt angekommen und zu meinem großen Erstaunen, öffnete es sich. Es gab einen dunklen Korridor frei, durch welchen die Qualle hindurch schwamm. Ich hörte, wie das Seemonster kehrt machte und sich das Tor hinter uns schloss. Wir glitten durch einen engen, dunklen Gang. Die Wände des Ganges waren aus massiven Metall, was das Leuchten der Qualle leicht reflektierte und alles in einem schummrigen Licht erscheinen ließ. Mein Kopf versuchte schon gar nicht mehr diese Situation in einen logischen Kontext zu packen. Ich schloss noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit aus, dass ich einen furchtbaren Fiebertraum gefangen war, auch wenn sich alles um mich herum dafür viel zu echt anfühlte. Eine halbe Ewigkeit verging, während ich schlaff im Verdauungstrakt der Qualle lag und schon daran scheiterte, die simpelsten Gedanken zu fassen. Fühlen war das einzige, was ich noch konnte und das war nichts als blanke Angst. Irgendwann stoppte die Qualle. Der Gang war zu ende, doch ich sah hier kein Ziel, auf das die Qualle hätte zusteuern könnte. Plötzlich wickelten sich erneut Tentakeln um meinen Körper und zogen mich aus dem Schlund der Qualle. Mit einem Mal wurde ich aus dem Wasser geworfen und landete auf einem harten, metallischen Untergrund. Die Scheibe meines Helmes splitterte und kalte, stickige Luft füllte meine Lungen. Sie schmeckte nach Salz und altem Seetang. Auch wenn ich meine Glieder wieder etwas fühlen konnte, so war es dennoch nicht möglich, mich irgendwie fortzubewegen. Doch dieses Problem wurde schon in der nächsten Sekunde irrelevant, denn plötzlich packte mich eine große, kräftige Hand und trug mich fort. Ich konnte nicht sehen, zu wem diese Hand gehörte, da mein Blick starr auf dem Boden gerichtet war, doch ich hörte mit jedem Schritt, den dieses Ding machte ein lautes „Klonk“. Das lähmende Gift der Qualle, ließ langsam nach, doch stattdessen machte sich die Erschöpfung in meinem Körper breit. Ich hing schlaff dar, während ich durch einen dunklen Gang geschleppt wurde, der nur durch ein schwaches Licht erleuchtet wurde, dessen Quelle mir allerdings verborgen blieb. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete dieses Ding eine Tür, die deren Knarren nach zu urteilen ebenfalls aus schwerem Metall bestand. Mit einem kräftigen Wurf schleuderte mich dieses Wesen in einen Raum, welcher mir noch dunkler erschien, als der Korridor. Ich landete sehr unsanft, doch jetzt konnte ich zum ersten Mal sehen, was mich da getragen hatte. Es war eine kopflose aber ansonsten humanoide Gestalt, die geschätzt zwei Meter groß und einen Meter breit war. So wie ich das im schwachen Licht erkennen konnte bestand sie fast vollständig aus Metall. Bis auf etwas, was sich in einer Glaskugel in der Mitte diesem roboterartigem Ding befand. Dort waberte eine Qualle. Sie nicht sonderlich groß, gab aber ein grünes Licht ab, was als einziges den Raum leicht erhellte. Doch bevor ich genauere Details erkennen konnte, schlug es eiserne Gerüst die Tür vor sich zu und hüllte den Raum völlige Schwärze. Ich sah und hörte nichts. Meine Gedanken wahren wie zu einer zähflüssigen Masse verkommen, aus welcher man unmöglich noch etwas herauslesen konnte, und noch bevor ich irgendeinen Versuch starten konnte aufzustehen oder auch nur zu realisieren, was mir gerade zugestoßen war, gewann die Erschöpfung die Oberhand und ich schlief ein. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah nichts. All meine Glieder schmerzten und es stank bestialisch nach schimmligen Meeresfrüchten. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und versuchte mich zu erinnern. Ich befand mich in einer Art Unterwasserstation, in etwa 7000 Metern Tiefe. Verschleppt von einem Wesen, das de facto nicht existieren kann. Dazu kam noch dieser seltsame Roboter mit der Qualle. Das alles erschien mir viel zu surreal. Meine einzige Vermutung, die für mich halbwegs plausibel klang, war dass es sich hierbei um eine Einrichtung eines Geheimdienstes handelte. Vermutlich hatten sie illegale Genexperimente durchgeführt, woraus diese übergroßen Seemonster resultierten. Dann stellte sich jetzt nur noch die Frage, was sie mit mir vorhatten. Wenn sie mich töten wollten, hätten sie mich einfach wieder zurück in die Tiefe gezerrt und dort die Kreaturen den Rest erledigen lassen. Was wollten diese Leute von mir? Ich merkte, dass ich meinen Taucheranzug noch an hatte und machte mich daran ihn auszuziehen. Das gestaltete sich zwar mit der Abwesenheit von jedem Licht als sehr mühselig, doch der Helm war kaputt, was den ganzen Anzug unbrauchbar und hinderlich machte. Plötzlich hallte eine Stimme durch den Raum: „Hallo Dr. Forsberg.“ Die Stimme war eindeutig männlich, doch sie klang monoton, emotionslos und leicht verzerrt, als würde sie ein Computer erzeugen. „Wer sind Sie?“, rief ich in die Stille hinein, „Was wollen Sie?“ Ich konzentriere mich darauf, mir keine Unsicherheit in der Stimme anmerken zu lassen. „Ich bin so etwas wie der Verwalter dieser Einrichtung.“, sagte die Stimme, ohne ihren Tonfall auch nur minimal zu ändern, „Und ich möchte Sie in mein Büro einladen, denn ich hätte da ein Angebot für Sie, was in Anbetracht Ihrer misslichen Lage mit Sicherheit sehr interessant sein könnte.“ Auch wenn mir Gedanke mit einem Mordbeteiligten zu verhandeln ein sehr flaues Gefühl im Magen bereitete, so sah ich keine alternative Möglichkeit dieser Situation zu entkommen. „Und wie komme ich zu Ihrem Büro?“, fragte ich. „Ein geschätzter Kollege von mir wird Sie dorthin begleiten.“, antwortete er. Augenblicklich öffnete sich die laut knarrende Stahltür und gab den Blick auf eben jene metallene Gestalt frei, die mich vor einiger Zeit in diesen Raum gesperrt hatte. Ich hielt es für einen schlechten Scherz eine Qualle in einem Roboterkörper als „geschätzten Kollegen“ zu bezeichnen, doch ich sagte nichts. Also ging ich auf dieses Ding zu und folgte ihm. Es führte mich durch einen Korridor, dessen Wände nur schwer zu erkennen waren. Nach wie vor stellte die Qualle in der gläsernen Kugel die einzige Lichtquelle dar. Plötzlich sah ich einen leuchtenden Punkt über den Boden huschen. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich fast stehen blieb. Dann kamen noch zwei. Ein Punkt hielt an und so konnte ich ihn genauer betrachten. Es war ebenfalls eine Qualle. Sie war nur wenige Millimeter groß und steckte in einer winzigen Kugel, die in einem insektenartigen Exoskelett steckte. Es sah schon fast niedlich aus, doch bevor ich es genauer in Augenschein nehmen konnte, krabbelte es auch schon weiter. Ich schaute diesem Tier kurz hinterher, doch mein Erstaunen machte kurz darauf Platz für etwas neues. Weitere Quallen passierten unseren Weg. Sie waren unterschiedlich groß und strahlten in völlig verschiedenen Lichtern. Doch sie alle steckten in gläsernen Kugeln und hatten einen mechanischen Körper zur Fortbewegung, aber dort glich keiner dem Anderen. Einige sahen halbwegs humanoid aus, doch manche glichen eher vierbeinigen Tieren. Andere wiederum hatten überhaupt keinen metallenen Körper, sondern besaßen kabelähnliche Tentakeln, mit denen sie über den Boden glitten. Manche schienen auch in ihrer Kugel über den Boden zu schweben, während einige Metallteile wie in einem Gravitationsfeld um sie herum kreisten. Es wirkte alles sehr sonderbar und fremdartig, aber dennoch war ich einfach nur fasziniert. Das Einzige, was ich nicht verstand war, warum man Quallen eine solch aufwendige Form der Fortbewegung gab. Quallen besaßen nicht einmal ein Gehirn, weshalb sie selbst simpelste Kommandos nicht ausführen konnten. Plötzlich blieb das Geschöpf vor mir stehen, öffnete eine Tür zu seiner Linken und deutete hinein. Ich zögerte kurz, doch was blieb mir anderes übrig? Also betrat ich den Raum und hörte, wie die Tür hinter mir geschlossen wurde. Der Raum war sehr weitläufig und zudem ein gutes Stück heller als die Korridore. Das lag nicht zuletzt an den ganzen Gerätschaften, die den Raum ausfüllten und teilweise ein schwaches Licht von sich gaben. Die Funktionen der Maschinen erschloss sich mir allerdings nicht. Am auffälligsten war jedoch das Tier, was sich in der Mitte des Raumes befand. Ich war noch nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht als ich sah, wie in einer relativ großen Glaskuppel eine Qualle herumschwamm. Doch außer mir, war keine Menschenseele anwesend. Plötzlich hallte wieder diese Computerstimme durch den Raum: „Schön, dass Sie sich dazu entschlossen haben sich unser Angebot anzuhören.“ „Ich hatte ja nicht wirklich eine Wahl.“, rief ich in den Raum hinein, während ich nach den Lautsprechern suchte, aus denen offensichtlich die Stimme drang, „Doch eigentlich hatte ich gehofft mit Ihnen hier von Angesicht zu Angesicht sprechen zu können.“ „Sie scheinen relativ langsam zu sein, für ein Exemplar ihrer Spezies, das sich sogar mit dem Titel des „Wissenschaftlers“ schmücken darf.“, antwortete die Stimme. Ich dachte mir schon worauf der Typ hinaus wollte und auch wenn ich ihm das nicht abkaufte, so erschien es mir doch taktisch am klügsten fürs Erste mitzuspielen. „So... Sie sind also eine Qualle.“, sagte ich während ich auf die Glaskuppel zuging. Die Qualle nährte sich ebenfalls der Scheibe. „In der Tat.“, erwiderte die Stimme, „Eigentlich komme ich aus nördlicheren Gegenden, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ich habe Sie hergebeten, da wir ein kleines Problem haben, bei dem Sie uns mit Sicherheit weiterhelfen können.“ Obwohl ich noch nicht wusste worum es überhaupt ging, stellte ich mich mental darauf ein möglichst überzeugend zu lügen. Allein der Gedanke mit Mördern gemeinsame Sache zu machen ekelte mich an, doch das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Trotzdem wollte ich irgendwie mein Überleben sichern. „Bei was könnte ich denn behilflich sein?“, fragte ich. „Nun.“, begann die Stimme, „Ich möchte offen und ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Ihr eintreffen hat uns sehr in die Bredouille gebracht. Es war für unsere Spezies ein langer und steiniger Weg bis jetzt, da wir trotz geistiger Überlegenheit leider mit einem Körper gestraft wurden, welcher nahezu nutzlos für komplexe Tätigkeiten ist.“ „Trotz geistiger Überlegenheit!?“, wiederholte ich fassungslos, „Darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie und der Rest Ihrer Spezies kein Gehirn besitzt?“ Zuerst schwieg die Qualle, oder zumindest die Person, die sich für die Qualle ausgab. Dann aber sagte sie: „Ich sehe schon, Ihr Denkvermögen ist noch sehr von den Theorien der menschlichen Wissenschaft blockiert. Sie rechnen dem Gehirn eine allumfassende Bedeutung an und schließen somit jegliche Möglichkeit aus, in der Intelligenz womöglich einen größeren Ursprung hat, als ein einfaches Organ aus Nervengewebe.“ Ich wusste nicht genau worauf er hinaus wollte, doch mein Interesse war geweckt. Hatten diese Leute tatsächlich Entdeckungen gemacht, die über den heutigen Wissen der Menschheit hinausgingen? Diese Exoskelette, die Station in der Tiefsee und die Seemonster draußen. Das alles konnte ja schließlich nicht von ungefähr kommen. Könnte es vielleicht doch sein, dass dies hier nicht die Kreationen von Menschen sind? „Was für eine Art von Wissenschaft betreibt ihr?“, fragte ich einerseits argwöhnisch doch andererseits wissbegierig. „Wenn Sie unsere Forschungen verstehen wollen, müssen sie als Erstes alles in den Bereich des Möglichen schieben. Gestehen Sie sich ein, dass alles was über diese Welt zu wissen glauben, im Grunde genommen auch nur Theorien sind, die vermutlich weit von der Wahrheit entfernt liegen. Vielleicht existieren Energien auf Ebenen, die mit herkömmlichen Mitteln nicht messbar sind, vielleicht ist die materielle Ebene nicht die einzige Ebene, auf der Leben existiert und vielleicht...“ Er machte eine Pause so als würde er zögern, doch dann sagte er: „Vielleicht ist die Spezies, die zur Zeit diesen Planeten dominiert näher am Ende, als sie glaubt.“ Ich erstarrte. Der Teil meines Körpers, der kurz zuvor noch voller Wissensdurst war, wurde jetzt mit kalter Angst überfluten. Das war eine Kriegserklärung. Eine Prophezeiung, die den baldigen Untergang der Menschheit ankündigte. „Was habt ihr vor?“, fragte ich und spürte, dass meine Kehle in kürzester Zeit auszutrocknen schien. „Nichts, was uns nicht ohnehin schon lange zustehen würde.“, antwortete Qualle, „Für Sie mag es jetzt wahrscheinlich schockierend sein, aber wir warten schon seit 500 Millionen Jahren auf unsere Chance, all die Ideen umsetzen zu können, die wir in dieser Zeit hatten. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass es sich bei dem vorbestehenden Schicksal der Menschheit um nichts persönliches handelt.“ „Und was wollen Sie dann von mir?“, fragte ich und wusste selbst nicht, ob meine Stimme aggressiv oder ängstlich klang. „Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe bei unserer Tarnung.“, antwortete die Qualle, „Sie und Ihr Forschungsteam haben bereits nach uns gesucht und um ein Haar wüsste jetzt die komplette Außenwelt über uns Bescheid, doch wir brauchen noch Zeit um uns auf ein Kräftemessen einzulassen. All dass, was Sie hier gesehen haben, entwickelten wir erst in den letzten zwei Jahren. Durch den tonnenweise vorhandenen Abfall, den ihr ins Meer abgeladen habt, konnten wir uns nach Jahren eine Grundausstattung zusammenstellen und von da an waren wir nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Wir entwickelten neue mechanische Körper für uns, womit wir unsere körperlichen Leistungen auf rund 10.000 Prozent erhöhen konnten und wir entwickelten neue Lebewesen, indem wir DNA manipulierten. Keine andere Lebensform macht aktuell einen so schnellen Fortschritt mit wie wir. Trotzdem sind wir noch nicht unantastbar und dafür brauchen wir Ihre Hilfe. Wir möchten, dass Sie zurück zu Ihresgleichen gehen und dafür sorgen, dass sämtliche Forschungen, die unsere Wege kreuzen könnten unverzüglich abgebrochen werden. Was sagen Sie?“ Ich überlegte kurz. Auch wenn sie noch keine direkte Drohung mir gegenüber geäußert haben, so wusste ich dennoch dass sie mich gewiss nicht einfach so gehen lassen würden. Trotzdem wollte ich Klarheit haben, bevor ich mich entschied. „Was wäre denn, wenn ich mich weigern würde?“, fragte ich. „Dann würde das hier ein sehr unschönes Ende nehmen.“, antwortete die Qualle, „Für alle Beteiligten.“ „Ich würde es gerne genau wissen.“, forderte ich leicht herausfordernd und versuchte mich sofort selbst zu beruhigen, da dieser Umgangston in Anbetracht meiner misslichen Lage keine gute Idee war. „Nun...“, begann die Qualle, „Wir würden dennoch versuchen die Möglichkeiten, die Sie uns bieten zu nutzen. Vermutlich käme es zu einem unbetäubten Eingriff auf Ihr Gehirn, um Ihnen das selbstgesteuerte Handeln zu nehmen. Da Ihre Lebensdauer nach so einem Eingriff rapide abnimmt müssten wir unseren Plan in möglichst kurzer Zeit umsetzen. Also würden wir Ihr Gesicht unkenntlich machen, Sie irgendwie als neue Person in Ihr altes Forschungsteam einschleusen und dann würden Sie Ihr Team vermutlich mit einem Giftanschlag oder ähnliches aus dem Weg räumen. Wie gesagte: Es liegt nicht in unserem Interesse dies zu tun und da wir Sie durchaus für einen vernunftbegabten Menschen halten, wird dies auch nicht nötig sein, doch im Zweifelsfall müssen leider Opfer erbracht werden.“ Ich glaubte keine Sekunde, dass sie meinen Tod auch nur im Geringsten bedauern würden. „Gut, das kann ich vollkommen nachvollziehen.“, log ich, „Ich werde euch bei eurem Vorhaben unterstützen. Hoffentlich kann ich meinen Teil dazu beitragen.“ Auch wenn meine Worte betont ruhig wahren, raste mein Herz in einer Geschwindigkeit jenseits jeder Maßeinheit. Verzweifelt dachte ich nach, wie ich all dies aufhalten konnte, doch mir viel nichts ein. „Sehr schön.“, hörte ich die Qualle sagen, „Dann werden wir Sie, sobald sich die Lage wieder beruhigt hat, bei Ihrer alten Forschungseinrichtung einschleusen. Wir müssen dafür leider ihr Aussehen geringfügig verändern, doch machen Sie sich keine Sorgen; es wird kein radikaler Eingriff.“ „A-Also...“, stammelte ich und hätte mir am Liebsten für meine offensichtliche Nervosität in der Stimme eine reingehauen, „Ich müsste davor noch einmal auf die Toilette.“ Sofort antwortete die Qualle: „Toiletten haben wir nicht.“ „Es ist aber ganz dringend.“, sagte ich schon fast wie ein kleines, quengelndes Kind, „Gäbe es dann eine Alternative?“ Die Qualle wies mich an einen kurzen Moment zu warten, bis sie schließlich sagte: „Wir haben einen Müllschacht, der fürs Erste reichen sollte.“ Sofort öffnete sich lautstark die Tür, durch die ich zuvor diesen Raum betrat. Die Qualle, die sich in dem humanoiden Exoskelett befand stand im Türrahmen. „Mein werter Kollege wird Sie dorthin begleiten, aber beeilen Sie sich.“, waren die letzten Worte meines Gesprächspartners, als ich aus dem Raum trat und erneut dem Korridor folgte. Meine Knie fühlten sich an, als würden sie sich langsam verflüssigen, doch ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ich hatte zwar Zeit gewonnen, doch was sollte ich mit ihr anfangen? Sollte ich warten, bis ich zurück an Land kam und dann die Leute warnen? Mir würde bestimmt niemand glauben. Im schlimmsten Fall würde man mich wegsperren. Doch wenn ich nichts tat, würden diese Wesen früher oder später angreifen. Es würde einen Krieg geben und viele Tote. Das Exoskelett blieb stehen, öffnete eine Tür und gestikulierte hinein. Ich ging an der Qualle vorbei, betrat den Raum und murmelte zur ihr: „Es könnte etwas länger dauern.“ Dann schloss sie hinter mir die Tür. Da ich keine Schritte hörte, die sich entfernten, schlussfolgerte ich, dass die Qualle vor der Tür wartete. Die Dunkelheit um mich herum kam mit mittlerweile schon fast vertraut vor. Meine Orientierung war bei weitem nicht mehr so unbeholfen, wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, weshalb ich mich sehr zielsicher die Wand entlang tastete, bis ich mit dem Fuß an etwas anstieß. Es musste der Rand des Müllschachts sein. Ich kniete mich hin und fühlte, ob es darin einen Boden in greifbarer Nähe gab, doch ich fand nichts dergleichen. Schnell gab ich es auf den Grund des Schachtes zu ertasten und führte mir nochmal meine Optionen vor Augen. Sobald ich diesen Raum verlassen würde, stände ich vermutlich durchgehend unter Beobachtung. An eine Flucht war am tiefsten Punkt des indischen Ozeans nicht zu denken, und an Land könnte ich wahrscheinlich nichts ausrichten. Wie konnte es überhaupt dazu kommen, dass sich hier eine Station befand? Wie versorgte sie sich mit Strom? Es musste dafür eine Art Generator geben, der die Station versorgte. Und was wäre, wenn dieser ausfallen würde? Dann würden alle Maschinen samt den Exoskeletten der Quallen nach und nach ausfallen. Wenn es dann zu einem ein Leck in der Station kommen würde, wäre niemand in mehr fähig es zu reparieren und die ganze Einrichtung wäre in kürzester Zeit geflutet. All das hier könnte aufgehalten werden. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, ich hätte einen Weg gefunden dem hier noch ein gutes Ende zu bereiten, doch die Realität holte mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Wenn ich es irgendwie schaffen würde, dann wäre ich nicht mehr lange am Leben. Diese Erkenntnis nahm mir jede neugewonnene Kraft und ließ mich zusammensacken. „Aber wenn ich es nicht versuchte.“, fragte ich mich selbst, „Wie viele Menschen würden dann sterben?“ Hier unten wurde ein Krieg geplant und nur ich wusste davon. Könnte ich dem wirklich Tatenlos zusehen, mit dem Wissen, dass ich die Chance gehabt habe etwas zu unternehmen? „Nein!“, sagte ich entschlossen. Diese Viecher mussten aufgehalten werden und es lag an mir es zu tun. Ich tastete die Wände nach Lüftungsschächten ab, durch die ich verschwinden konnte, doch so verzweifelt ich auch suchte, fand ich dennoch nichts dergleichen. Der einzige andere Ausweg war der Müllschacht, von dem ich weder wusste, wie tief er war, noch was mich am Grund erwartete. Jemand hämmerte laut gegen die Tür. Es war ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass ich mich beeilen sollte. Panik stieg in mir hoch. Erneut ertastete ich den Schacht und versuchte irgendwie einen stabilen Untergrund zu finden, doch es blieb vergebens. Dann kam mir eine Idee. Ich zog meinen Schuh aus und ließ ihn in das Loch fallen. Eine Sekunde später hörte ich den Aufprall. Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen, schien es sehr matschig da unten zu sein. Jemand hämmerte stärker gegen die Tür und ich hörte, wie sie langsam geöffnet wurde. Adrenalin schoss durch meine Adern, und ohne zu zögern ließ ich mich in die unergründliche Schwärze fallen. Ich schlug unsanft auf meinem rechten Arm auf. Der Boden unter mir war schleimig und stank bestialisch. Ein Würgereiz packte mich, doch ich konnte mich gerade so noch beherrschen. Ich tastete vergebens nach meinem Schuh, bis ich versuchte möglichst schnell das Weite zu suchen. Bemüht keinen Laut von mir zu geben, krabbelte ich in die Richtung, in der ich die nächstgelegene Wand vermutete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich auf ebenjene stieß. Ich tastete sie nach möglichen Ausgängen ab, doch meine Hände stießen nur auf kaltes Metall. Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich aufzurichten und spürte dabei einige Prellungen, die ich mir beim Sturz zugezogen hatte, doch ich schaffte es. Langsam ging ich die Wand entlang und war sehr darauf bedacht, jeden Zentimeter abzutasten. Plötzlich hörte ich etwas. Zuerst war es nur ein Zischen irgendwo in der Dunkelheit, doch dann hörte ich wie viele kleine Beinchen über den Boden huschten. Angst ergriff mich. Ich rannte los, doch rutschte fast augenblicklich auf dem glibschigen Boden aus und viel zu Boden, doch davon ließ ich mich nicht aufhalten. Innerlich betend hier irgendwo einen Ausgang zu finden, robbte ich mich den Boden entlang und hörte wie, was auch immer hier unten lebte, auf mich zu krabbelte. Panisch kroch ich immer weiter und weiter. Vielleicht gab es hier unten gar keinen Ausgang. Vielleicht war das Loch über mir die einzige Möglichkeit diese Grube zu betreten. Plötzlich rammte etwas seine Zähne in mein Bein. Ich schrie auf und versuchte mich zu befreien, doch die Kreatur biss nur noch fester zu und zerrte daran, so als wollte sie ein Stück aus meinem Bein raus reißen. Mein Körper rastete aus. Ich trat zu, schrie und versuchte wegzukommen, doch es half alles nichts, bis ich etwas ertastete. Ich griff nach einer Stange, die sich sehr metallisch anfühlte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken schlug ich mit aller Kraft hinter mich. Das Ding ließ los und gab ein wütendes Zischen von sich, doch ich schlug noch ein zweites Mal zu und ein drittes Mal, bis ich hörte, wie sich das Wesen zurückzog. Doch jetzt kam das Krabbeln aus allen Richtungen. Ich hörte ihr bedrohliches Zischen und schlug drohend mit meiner Stange um mich, doch sie schienen immer näher zu kommen. Mein Herz schlug so stark, dass ich es bis in meinen Kopf spüren konnte, aber dennoch fühlte sich meine Brust sehr eng an. Mein Atem wurde immer hektischer und unkontrollierter. Tränen liefen über meine Wange. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, aber mein verletztes Bein ließ mich sofort wieder zu Boden sacken. Jedoch fühlte ich plötzlich etwas an der Wand. Eine Öffnung! Ohne zu zögern hechtete ich hinein und kroch so schnell, wie es mir mein Bein erlaubte, weiter. Der Schacht war eng und ich befürchtete jederzeit stecken zu bleiben, doch nichts konnte mich zum Umdrehen bewegen. Ich hörte, wie diese Kreaturen mir hinterher krabbelten und das deutlich schneller als ich es konnte, doch ich stoß immer wieder mit meiner Metallstange nach hinten und konnte sie somit nach einiger Zeit vertreiben. Plötzlich sah ich etwas. Das Ende des Schachtes war ein paar Meter von mir entfernt. Vorhin dachte noch, dass ich meine Augen nie wieder benutzen würde. Zielstrebig steuerte ich auf das Ende des Schachtes zu, dass lediglich mit einem dünnen Gitter versperrt wurde. Ich stieß mit meinem Stab dagegen und es beulte sich nach außen. Ein zweite Stoß ließ es aus der Verankerung fallen. Sofort quetschte ich mich nach draußen, bis ich auf den Boden viel, das Metall immer noch fest umklammert. Ich atmete ein paar Male tief durch und für einen kurzen, naiven Moment dachte ich, dass ich in Sicherheit wäre, doch dann fiel mir etwas auf. Ich konnte meine nähere Umgebung sehen. Das bedeutete, dass es hier eine Lichtquelle gab, aber welche? Auf ein Mal schlang sich etwas um meinen Körper, riss mich in die Höhe und ich sah, woher das Licht kam. Ein Qualle waberte in einer Glaskugel, an der mehrere Tentakel die wie Kabel aussahen befestigt waren. Sie hatte locker einen Durchmesser von 40 Zentimeter und hielt mich fest umklammert, doch ich reagiert fast reflexartig. Mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, schlug ich die Metallstange gegen das Glas der Kugel. Kleine Risse bildeten sich, doch noch reichte es nicht. Ich schlug nochmal und dann direkt ein weiteres Mal. Mit einer ungeheuren Kraft schleuderte mich die Qualle zu Boden, doch es war schon zu spät für sie. Es knackte einmal laut und das Glas splitterte. Wasser sprudelte heraus und schwemmte das Drecksvieh vor meine Füße. Obwohl der Sturz einen erneuten Schmerz durch mein verletztes Bein jagte, zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht ab, als ich das Metall als Krücke benutzend aufstand und mit voller Wucht auf die Qualle stampfte. Ich zog es mit meinem Fuß einmal über den Boden, sodass eine lange schleimige Linie entstand. Für einen Moment hielt ich inne und betrachtete mit einem Anflug von Stolz mein Werk, doch dann humpelte ich den Gang weiter. Mir war vollkommen bewusst, dass ich nur aufgrund von unwahrscheinlich viel Glück noch am Leben war und dass sich das jederzeit ändern konnte. Das Licht der zertretenen Qualle war schneller weg, als es mir recht gewesen wäre. Der Schmerz in meinem Bein hämmerte immer noch stark, doch ich versuchte mich nicht darauf zu konzentrieren. Planlos bewegte ich mich durch den Korridor, bis ich etwas hörte. Schwere metallene Schritte nährten sich. Mein Herz begann mit einer ungeheuren Kraft zu rasen, sodass ich mir sicher war, dass es jeder in Nähe hören konnte. Kalter Schweiß tropfte vor mir auf den Boden. Es gab keine Verstecke in der Nähe, und selbst wenn es die gab, so konnte ich sie nicht sehen. Ich drehte sofort um und lief den Korridor zurück. Mein Bein fühlte sich mit jedem Schritt so an, als wollte es abbrechen, doch ich biss die Zähne zusammen und rannte weiter. Die Schritte waren mittlerweile hinter mir und beschleunigten sich. Um mich herum wurde es langsam heller und ich versuchte mit aller Kraft schneller zu laufen, doch ich konnte nicht. Die Schritte kamen immer näher. In Todesangst schrie ich das Ding an, dass es sich verziehen soll, doch natürlich waren alle Bemühungen umsonst. Als die Schritte fast genau hinter mir zu sein schienen, drehte ich mich um und schlug mit meiner Krücke auf meinen Verfolger ein. Dieser war jedoch schneller als ich und fing meine Waffe mit seiner großen stählenden Hand ab. Es war das selbe Ding, was mich zuvor noch von Raum zu Raum gebracht hatte. Das Tier riss mir meine Waffe aus der Hand, packte mich am Hals und zog mich mit sich. Ich schrie aus Leibeskräften und schlug immer wieder auf das Ding ein, doch es war hoffnungslos. Ich wurde ein einen Raum geschleppt. Details konnte ich nicht erkennen, doch ich sah eine aufrecht stehende Liege, die mit mehreren Gurten versehen war. Ich hatte genug Geschichten über solche Dinger gehört, um zu wissen, was mir jetzt bevorstand. Mein Herzschlag, der noch ein paar Sekunden zuvor noch stärker denn je gehämmert hatte, spürte ich nicht mehr. Alles um mich herum schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Ich werte mich mit allem was ich hatte. Ich schlug, trat, schrie und spuckte sogar dieses Ungetüm an in der Hoffnung irgendwie einen Kurzschluss in dem Exoskelett der Qualle zu verursachen, doch jede Wirkung blieb aus. Es drückte mich in die Liege und schnallte die Gurte fest, sodass ich mich keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren konnte. Selbst mein Kopf wurde zwischen zwei Platten eingeklemmt. Mein Atem war hektisch, unkontrolliert und schwach. Ich hoffte noch auf irgendein Wunder. Auf irgendwas, dass all dies hier beenden könnte. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen, doch nichts dergleichen passierte. Ein jähes Geräusch ließ mich meine Augen öffnen. Eine weitere Qualle hatte den Raum betreten. Ihr Exoskelett bestand aus mehreren langen Beine; ähnlich wie der einer Spinne. Sie kam langsam auf mich zu. Würde sie mich aufschneiden? Sezieren? Oder war ich nur ein Testobjekt? Sie hob ein Bein an und ich sah, dass an deren Ende eine Art Zange war. Panisches Schluchzen kam aus meinem Mund. Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht und ich kniff die Augen zusammen, um mir zumindest den Anblick zu ersparen, doch die Qualle zog mit ihrer Zange die Augenlider meines rechten Augen auseinander. Ich sah die ausgeklappte Zange direkt vor meinem Auge und bemerkte, wie sich in deren Mitte langsam eine kleines Loch öffnete. Für eine kurze Zeit starrte ich nur auf die Öffnung voller Angst, was als nächstes passierte, bis etwas aus dem Loch herauskam. Ein weißer, dünner Tentakel, der offenbar Teil des echten Körpers der Qualle war kroch aus der Öffnung und nährte sich meinem Auge. Ich schrie in lauter Panik und versuchte mich zu befreien, doch ich konnte nicht einmal die kleinste Bewegung vollenden. Der Tentakel drang in mein Auge ein, welches augenblicklich erblindete. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mein Auge in Flammen stehen und ich schrie wie nie zuvor. Immer tiefer drang der Fangarm dieses Wesen in meinen Kopf, der jede Sekunde zu zerplatzen drohte. Es war ein Schmerz wie ich ihn nicht kannte. Der Tod, welcher mir noch vor ein paar Sekunden wie das schlimmste Schicksal überhaupt erschien, wirkte jetzt wie eine himmlische Erlösung, doch er trat nicht ein. Aber dennoch verlor ich das Bewusstsein und ich wachte nie mehr vollständig auf.thumb|264px Abschlussbericht von Expeditionsleiter Doktor Kenneth Ross Die Expedition im indischen Ozean ist mittlerweile schon drei Wochen her und immer noch gibt es keine Spur zu den fünf Vermissten oder ihrem Tauchboot. Die Suchkräfte, die wir nach unten geschickt haben, kamen alle nach kurzer Zeit wieder nach oben, da ihr Radar ausgefallen war. Da dies auch das letzte war, was wir von den Vermissten erfahren haben und eine Suche ohne Radar sinnlos ist, konnten wir den schnellen Abbruch der Suche nachvollziehen. Eine Erklärung für den immer wiederkommenden Abbruch des Radarsystems haben wir bis heute nicht. Zurzeit versuche ich eine Genehmigung dafür zu bekommen, eine Drohne darunter zu schicken, doch bis jetzt blieb das erfolglos. Die Presse und meine Kollegen gehen davon aus, dass es sich dabei um einen ganz normalen Arbeitsunfall handelt. Einen äußerst tragischen aber nichts, was nicht zu erklären wäre. Vielleicht haben sie Recht, aber mich lässt das Gefühl nicht los, dass da irgendwo mehr dahintersteckt. Die ganze Zeit glaube ich, dass sich direkt vor meiner Nase ein entscheidendes Detail befindet, was all dies erklären könnte, doch ich sehe es einfach nicht. Dieser Vorfall lässt mich einfach nicht mehr los. Heute ist auch noch ein Neuer zu uns gekommen. Ein seltsamer Typ, der ziemlich mitgenommen aussieht. Sein Gesicht sieht leicht deformiert aus und er ist auf seinem rechten Auge blind. Zudem hat er ein kaputtes Bein. Er tut mir ein bisschen Leid, aber er hat jeden meiner Versuche mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten abgewiesen. Solange er seinen Job macht, habe ich kein Problem mit ihm. Ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen den Vorfall unserer letzten Expedition aufzuklären, doch fürs Erste werde ich mich zurückziehen. Meine Gesundheit hat sich heute Nachmittag drastisch verschlechtert und ich werde wohl oder übel einige Zeit von der Arbeit fern bleiben müssen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Experimente